


Family Fun in the Snow

by Cakeinabasket



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Fluff, I tried to not make it smutty but Gomez & Morticia are always horny, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeinabasket/pseuds/Cakeinabasket
Summary: Pubert’s first time seeing snow turns into a family snowball fight.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Family Fun in the Snow

The Addams home was warm and cozy as the family sat around the fire. A large Christmas tree was decorated in the corner of the room; black tinsel, homemade ornaments and skulls covered the bare branches. Presents of all shapes and sizes were stashed underneath, wrapped in dark paper. 

Pubert, the youngest Addams, was toddling on unsteady legs to a large gift with a dangling black ribbon. Little fingers reached with glee but he was snatched up as they made contact. 

“Now, now, little pup.” Gomez said affectionately, kissing his head of black hair. “No presents yet.” He deposited the boy on the couch next to his mother. 

“You naughty boy.” Morticia crooned as she set aside her knitting and pulled him into her lap. She showered his little face with kisses, making him giggle. “You have just three more days to wait.” 

Gomez took the seat beside her, tickling his son’s little foot. “Mischievous little guy.” He leaned closer to kiss his wife’s pale cheek. 

“Hey look, it’s snowing!” Pugsley said from beside the window, where he had his face pressed into the glass. 

Light snowflakes were falling from the sky, the wind blew them against the glass. His breath fogged up the window in his excitement. 

“I hope it accumulates to something.” Fester said from the couch opposite his brother, a manual on rocket launchers in his lap. “I always like a snowy Christmas.”

Wednesday stood up from the floor and joined her brother at the window. “I hope we get a lot so we can introduce Pubert to the snow.” She tried to hide the mischief in her voice but her mother was too well versed in the ways of her children. 

“I hope you mean that in a loving way.” Morticia didn’t bother to turn around. “Not as in you’re planning to toss your baby brother into a pile of snow.” 

Wednesday and Pugsley exchanged glances before smiling innocently. “Of course not, Mother.”

“We would never do that.” 

“Mmhm.” Morticia clearly did not believe either one of them. “We will introduce him to snow in a nice, gentle way. I will be the one to do it.” 

“Where’s the fun in that.” Wednesday said miserably as she watched the rate of snowfall pick up. Pugsley shook his head sadly beside her. 

“I remember the snowball fights we used to have, Gomez.” Fester said wistfully. “Chasing Father and Lurch through the snow.” 

Gomez smiled at his sibling. “I liked putting the snowballs in the freezer, gave them a harder crunch.”

“You mean when they hit me in the nose?” Fester laughed and stretched out on the couch. “Mother used to hate the bloody mess we’d make of each other’s faces once we were done.” 

“How many times do you think we had pneumonia before I turned thirteen?” Gomez leaned his head on Morticia’s shoulder. “Six, seven times?” 

“About that, yeah.” Fester sighed happily and crossed his feet. “Is it weird for me to miss Debbie right now?” 

“Yes.” Was the resounding answer. 

The family lapsed into silence. Morticia turned to the baby in her lap and pursed her lips at him. Pubert squeaked in delight, reaching up with his small hand to smack her mouth and pat at her face. Tiny fingers made to grab long strands of hair but she was quick to move them out of reach. 

“Did I ever tell you kids how I dated Santa Clause?” Mama said from her chair, knitting needles cast aside. 

“No you did not.” Pugsley said with a laugh. “He’s not real.” 

“Of course he is! He was almost your grandfather.” Mama stood up on unsteady feet, old bones creaking. “Loved those white whiskers when he kissed me, they’d tickle.”

Eww!” Wednesday and Pugsley said in unison, wrinkling their noses in disgust. “Gross!” 

Morticia shared a horrified look with Gomez, who mimed vomiting. “Mama, this story better be appropriate.” 

“Oh don’t worry, dear, it is.” Her mother said joyfully as she patted her daughter on the head then turned to her grandchildren. “Why are you two so disgusted by kissing? How do you think you got here?” 

“They had sex.” Wednesday said, deadpan. “Only three times their whole marriage, of course.” 

Morticia bit her lip to contain her laughter. Gomez straight out guffawed at the mere thought. They had sex three times that day, who knows how many times over the course of their marriage. Of course, she did suspect her husband kept a tally all these years. 

“Besides, Granny, Santa isn’t real.” Pugsley said, rolling his eyes. Clearly eager to get away from that subject. 

“Yes he is! Now, listen and let me prove it.” Mama stood behind the elder two and hugged them close. “I was barely sixteen when my father sold me off for reindeer feed.” 

Morticia shook her head, her grandfather had done no such thing. Obviously, her mother had added much more bourbon to her eggnog then she let on. 

She turned to her husband on her shoulder and kissed Gomez on the forehead. He lifted his head to smile at her. “I think it’s time for Pubert to be put to bed.” The little one emphasized her point with a wide yawn, his brown eyes fluttering closed. 

“Santa took me to a fancy Italian restaurant on our first date. Who knew they would have something so nice at the North Pole.” Mama hiccuped and swayed where she stood. 

Gomez took his youngest son and hoisted him over his shoulder. “Can you do something about that, Tish?” He gestured towards his drunk mother-in-law and confused children. “Before she scares them?” 

Morticia stood up from the couch, nodding. She bent to kiss Pubert’s forehead before his father took him off to his room. “Wednesday, Pugsley, it’s time to get ready for bed.” 

Mama turned to her in outrage. “I was telling them a story!” 

“It’s late, you can finish your story in the morning.” She beckoned to her eldest children. 

They quickly hugged their grandmother then ducked under her arms, smiling in relief. 

“If she can remember her story.” Fester chuckled as he hugged his niece and nephew. 

Mama shrugged and settled back down in her chair, draining her eighth cup of eggnog. 

Morticia was very certain she would not have a clue what had been said once she slept it off. “You can stay up for two more hours, just do it somewhere your grandmother isn’t.” 

“Thank you!” Wednesday gave her mother a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. The outright affection startled Morticia. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Pugsley hugged her as well, darting off to follow his sister. 

Morticia quietly made her way to Lurch. “Make sure she gets to bed safely, please.” He groaned and nodded. 

Her brother-in-law was standing from the couch, manual tucked under his arm. “Think I’m going to turn in as well.” 

She smiled at him. “Goodnight, Fester.” 

He saluted to her and said, “Don’t let my brother keep you up all night.” He gave her a wink with both eyes. 

Deciding not to indulge that, Morticia turned to her mother. “Goodnight, Mama.” She pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Nighty night, my darling baby.” Mama grabbed Morticia’s face and placed kisses wherever she could reach. With a none to gentle slap to her cheek, one she clearly thought was affectionate, she sent her daughter off to bed. 

Morticia was wiping the spit from her face as she traipsed up the stairs. Gomez was coming from the wing where the children’s’ rooms were located. 

“Little one is snoozing, the big two are hiding out. The even bigger boy is tucked into his room for the night.” He lit a cigar, taking a deep draw and expelling the smoke into the air. “Where are you off to, my darling wife?” 

Gomez slipped his arms around her waist, holding her nice and tight at the top of the stairs. He kissed her neck, lightly licking the tender skin. 

“I was going to bed.” Morticia moaned under his adoring affection. “Want to join me?” She held his face against her neck as he began to suck on a spot just below her ear. 

“As if you have to ask, my darling.” He hummed in her ear. Lacing their fingers together, Gomez guided her up to their room. His footsteps were eager, his hands shoved open their bedroom door with no hesitation.

Before Morticia could think about changing her clothes, her husband had her up against the door. The thump of the door against her back caused her to let out a none too sexy grunt. “On the bed, please, darling. I have bruises on my back from earlier.” 

Gomez was busy dragging her dress up her legs while simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt, cigar clenched between his teeth. “Hmm? Oh sure.”

Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her the few steps to the bed while tossing his cigar into the fireplace. Gently, he laid her down with a soft kiss to her lips. 

“So romantic.” Morticia said flatly, kicking off her heels before nudging them to the floor. 

He looked affronted. “Excuse me, romance is my middle name, woman.” Gallantly, he tossed his shirt to the floor. “I’m going to make love to you right now and it will be spectacular.” 

She snorted, eyeing his hands as they set to work unzipping his pants. “Maybe you should stop talking a big game and prove it.” 

He growled low in his throat and stood over the bed in only his boxers. “You, my darling, are asking for it.” 

Morticia rolled her eyes and turned over onto her stomach. “Obviously. Now, come here, Mr. Romantic, and take my dress off.” 

Gomez pounced on her and nearly ripped the zipper as he pulled it down her back. She giggled into the pillows as he wrestled with the tight material, cursing up a storm and wondering why she wore clothes at all. 

The giggles quickly turned into moans, the cursing turned into filthy words of pleasure. As the couple made love, the storm outside became harder. The snow feel denser and faster, coating the ground in white. 

A new day dawned bright and early. The snow had stopped falling a few hours before, every available surface was covered in a thick layer. Chilly air wafted through the cracks in the old house. 

Morticia was awoken abruptly by a loud knock on the bedroom door. A groggy groan from behind her was muffled into her back, the arm holding her tightened. 

Silence followed the knock then muffled voices could be heard arguing. Then more loud knocking. 

“This better be important.” Gomez growled unhappily. 

“Well, darling, if you let me up, I can see what our offspring want.” Morticia patted the hand splayed across her clothed belly before gently moving it. 

Reluctantly, Gomez let her up then pulled the blankets up over his head. 

Opening the door with a loud squeak, found her face to face with Wednesday and Pugsley. Both were fully dressed with little stocking caps nestled on their heads. The sight of her babies melted her heart. 

“Yes?” Morticia asked, surpressing a yawn. 

“We really want to go out in the snow.” Her daughter said simply. “We thought it would be best if we woke you and father up before we went.”

She appraised their warm clothes. “The two of you are sufficiently dressed for the cold, you may go out now. Your little brother will wait for Father and I to get ready.” Smoothing her fingers down Pugsley’s plump cheek, she adjusted the zipper on Wednesday’s coat. “Have you eaten breakfast?” 

Her son nodded. “Granny was already up when we came down. She made sure we ate.” He threw his arms around her waist for a hug. “Couldn’t remember anything about a story, thankfully.” 

Morticia hugged him around the shoulders. She noticed Wednesday quickly step back, the action made her a little sad. “You two have fun and stay in the front yard. Don’t disturb your relatives in the cemetery, let them have their snowy blankets.”

Pugsley gave her one final squeeze before letting go and excitedly following his sister down the hall. Morticia watched them go with a smile. 

The door shut with a snap and a grumble came from the bed. The lump shifted slightly then stilled as he tried to fall back asleep. 

“Sorry, my love, time to get up. Our children demand it.” Morticia yanked the blanket off of him and received an angry hiss in response. 

Funny enough, she was usually the one who slept late and Gomez was the one up at the crack of dawn. This morning was going to be one of his stubborn mornings. 

“Gomez.” She cooed at him, stroking his arm before shaking him. “Come on, get up.”

“I want a divorce.” He sleepily mumbled into his pillow. “Take your spawns of Satan and get out of my house.” 

Morticia rolled her eyes, lightly smacking him on the leg. “You do not mean that, especially after what we did last night.” She pinched his hip over his pajamas. “Come one, darling, family fun in the snow.” 

Gomez lightly swatted her hand away. “Shoo, woman.” He flopped over onto his stomach, piling the silk pillows on his head. 

“Alright, mon cher.” She shrugged, heading towards the bathroom, stripping off her nightgown as she went. “Miss our youngest child’s first time seeing snow. I know how important seeing all of his firsts is for you.” 

She heard the bed shift, the pillows hit the floor. “Fine.” Gomez grumbled as he sat up. “Wish those little demons could have waited a few more hours. It’s almost like they knew I was kept up late last night.”

As Morticia turned on the shower, his words hit her. “Oh, no, you don’t. I’m not to blame here.” She came out completely naked. “You seduced me that second time, Mr. Romantic.” 

The smug grin and the way he casually leaned back on the bed annoyed her. “You can’t resist me.” His arrogance had her itching to slap him, however, she knew he would enjoy that way too much. The lazy way his eyes traveled up her nude body made her cheeks flush. 

“Knock it off and come wash my back.” She shook her head, disappearing into the bathroom. Gomez nearly tripped over himself as he tore his clothes off. 

After showering, the couple busied themselves getting dressed. Gomez was faster so he offered to bring her up a cup of hot coffee, grumbling that they would need it because of the little hellions they called children. 

Pleased with her makeup, Morticia riffled through her closet until she found her black winter dress. Not much different then her usual dresses design wise but the material was thicker and warmer. 

As she placed the dress on the bed and smoothed out any wrinkles, Gomez walked in with their cups. 

“Here you go, my darling.” Gallantly, he placed her hot cup on her vanity table. “Wonderful, perfect wife.” He kissed her cheek then took a deep drink from his own cup before sitting on the bed. 

“Trying to make up for that divorce comment, I see.” Morticia sipped her own coffee, relishing the scalding liquid as it warmed her up. 

Gomez remained quiet for a few moments before mumbling, “Might have been a cad thing to say.” He watched her untie her silk robe. “You know I would never do that, I like you a little too much.” 

She decided to go easy on her husband, he looked apologetic enough to her. “I know, darling, you were teasing.” She draped the robe over her chair and headed to her dresser. 

Morticia opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of silk panties. A string was attached to the front and on that string was-

“Gomez!” She huffed as she dangled the fabric in front of his face. “Did you attach mistletoe to all of my underwear?!” 

Gomez shifted uncomfortably on the bed. “Maybe.” He plucked the garment from her fingers. “Depends on how much trouble I’m in.” 

Snatching the panties back, Morticia snorted. “You like being in trouble.” She untied the string holding the mistletoe before slipping them on. “Besides, you don’t need gimmicks to kiss me there.” 

Gomez watched her clasp the black bra in one swift move behind her back. “Oh believe me, I know. Just making things festive.” He grinned lecherously as she bent over to pick up a pair of thick stockings. She ignored the look and pulled them on. 

After stepping into her dress, She tossed the mistletoe into his lap with a smirk. “My turn to make things festive, and by things, I mean your peni-“

He was off the bed in a flash, mistletoe clenched in his fist. “If you finish that sentence, we won’t make it out of this room.” 

Morticia grabbed the plant from his hand, dangling it over her bare back. “Would you?” She purred, stepping back against him. 

Groaning deeply in his throat, he placed kisses down her spine until he hit the pull tab of the zipper. Clenching his teeth around the thin metal, he closed the zipper for her. He kissed the back of her neck and plucked the mistletoe from her hand. “My turn.” 

She rolled her eyes good naturedly and kissed his clean-shaven cheek. He squawked in protest as she ducked his attempt at a kiss on the lips by slipping out of his reach. He tossed the plant behind him. 

“That’s not the rules, you know.” Gomez crossed his arms over his vest clad chest, giving her a glare. The mistletoe lay sad and lonely on the bed. 

Morticia smiled innocently as she stepped into her low heeled boots. “I know nothing about kissing. That’s to scandalous for me.” She tied the laces and avoided looking at him. Keeping a straight face after that was much to hard. 

Her husband nearly choked on his laughter. “Do I need to remind you where your mouth was last night?” 

She gasped in mock outrage before gulping down her coffee. “I have no idea what you speak of.” Turning her nose up, Morticia grabbed her fur lined gloves. “Besides, I was almost a nun until you crashed into my life.” 

He spluttered in outrage. “I’m sorry?! You mounted me on our first date, demanding I put my hands in your panties in the backseat of my car.” 

“I’ll have you know, Mr. Addams, you are the only person I was ever intimate with.” She poked him the chest and willing moved closer as he pulled her by the hips.

“I do know, however,I also know for a fact, you read every filthy book you could get your hands on.” Gomez took the gloves from her and lightly smacked her behind with them. “There’s still an open debate on which one of us masterbated the most as teenagers.” He slid the gloves over her hands as she presented them to him. 

Morticia shook her head. “I have no idea where your intel came from but my sweet, perfect, good girl identity was rudely stolen away by someone in this room.” With a flourish, she looped her scarf around her neck. 

He pulled her completely against him by the tail end of the scarf. “Stolen, you say? Pretty sure it was offered to me on a silver platter.” Placing a kiss on her nose, Gomez released her so he could don his gloves and coat. 

After clasping the black cloak at her throat, Morticia pulled up the hood and wrapped the material around her body. “I know old age affects memory but not this bad. Should I be concerned?” 

Looping his hand around her waist, Gomez held the bedroom door open for her. “You should be more concerned about your upcoming punishment for insulting me.” The growl was low in her ear and Morticia felt a tingle run down her spin. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, old man.” She kissed his cheek to remind him she was teasing and in no way thought he was old. 

Pubert was sitting with his uncle on the stairs as Gomez and Morticia came down. Fester had dressed him in a coat and gloves. Tiny little boots encased his feet and Morticia thought he was the cutest baby to ever exist. 

“Hello, my darling, are you read to play outside?” She kissed his little nose before securing him on her hip. The boy giggled in delight and made grabbing hands at the door. 

“I’ve been bringing him to the window to watch the other two.” Fester said with a grin. “Kept smacking on the glass like he was desperate to get out.” 

Morticia gazed fondly at her child. “Let’s get you outside then.” Kissing his forehead, she adjusted the hat so it covered more of his head. 

“Here, darling.” Gomez opened the front door for them but stuck his head out before she reached it. “Stop throwing snowballs, you two!” 

The smash of snow abruptly stopped and two angry grumbles followed. Wednesday and Pugsley stood with their arms crossed at opposite ends of the front yard. Two huge piles of snowballs sat at each of their feet, ready to be thrown. 

“You can finish your game once we get your brother acclimated.” Morticia inched her way out of the house, carefully watching her son for signs of discomfort. 

Pubert was huddled against her as he peered around at this brand new world. He looked to Morticia in confusion then bent forward to see the strange stuff on the ground.

Gomez bent down to scoop up a loose handful of snow and offered it to him. “What do you think of that?” He tugged Pubert’s glove off. “Go on, you can touch it.” 

Tentatively, he reached out with a tiny hand, lightly smacking at the snow. He jerked his hand back and stared in astonishment. He placed his cold, wet hand on Morticia’s chest, making her wince. 

“Hurry up.” Wednesday said impatiently. The glare her mother shot her made her knock off the snark. 

Pubert quickly made up his mind about the cold fluff, he decided it would make a fine treat. He threw himself at his father’s hand, face in the snow and a chunk of it in his mouth. 

“Interesting way to go about it, son.” Gomez chuckled, pulling his gloved hand back and wiping the saliva on his coat. 

Morticia shook her head. “Not what I had envisioned.” She swiped the water from his chin. She groaned in disgust as Pubert decided he didn’t like the taste after all, spitting it out on his mother’s sleeve. 

Gomez put the glove back on his hand and took the boy into his arms. “A true Addams.” Gently, he sat Pubert down at their feet. 

He dug his little hands into the snow around him and and flung it. Giggling with delight, he repeated the action. He didn’t seem to mind the cold that much, but she would make sure he was in within an hour. 

“Alright, children, continue with your snowball fight but avoid myself and your brother.” Morticia called out to her older two, wincing as her youngest flung snow on the hem of her dress. 

Snowballs flew back and forth, arching over her head but missing like she asked. Pubert studied his wet gloves then smeared the water on his face. 

Gomez stood beside her, keeping an eye on the baby as he eagerly watched the snowball fight. He was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Pugsley,” Fester came running outside, snowballs nestled in his arms, “I’m on your team!” 

Wednesday gasped in outrage. “Uncle Fester, how could you betray me?!”

“Sorry, but he has the better spot.” Fester crouched down beside the car. “All you have for coverage is a tree.” He threw another snowball and barely missed her. 

Morticia heard Gomez’s jealous moan as he watched his brother and children play. “Go on, darling.” 

He kissed her cool cheek in thanks before darting off to Wednesday’s side. She accepted her father with a war cry, sliding over so he could fit next to her behind the tree. His first snowball bounced off the car’s windshield, cracking the glass. He decided to leave the car that way, the spiderweb design made a much better windshield. Besides, it would give Lurch more of a challenge when he drove. 

“Ow! Damn it, Pugsley, I’ve told you before, no rocks!” Gomez shouted as a snowball connected with his arm.

“Never!” Pugsley shouted as he pelted his father with three more snowballs in a row. He and Fester high-fived in triumph when they hit their intended target. 

“Pull yourself together, Father!” Wednesday shouted as she rapidly hit her uncle in the face. “You can’t blame Mother, either, she’s just standing there.” 

Gomez whipped his head around to gaze at his wife. “Yes, but still, she’s incredibly sexy when she stands like that.” 

Morticia shook her head fondly at her husband’s words. Pubert turned his head up towards her and squeaked as he flopped back into the snow. She let him roll around for a few moments before setting him back up. He giggled in delight and continued running his gloved hands through the snow. 

The snowball fight continued, Fester and Pugsley missed multiple times while Gomez and Wednesday expertly dodged and got more hits in. 

Once their snowball reserves were drained, both teams called for a timeout so Morticia agreed to alert them when five minutes were up. The bottom half of her dress was drenched, the cold was slowly creeping to her skin. She was about to call it day when Gomez approached, hands behind his back. 

A dark purple bruise was forming on his cheek, her concern washed away her suspicion. “Oh, darling, your sweet face.” She held his cheeks in her hands, thumbs caressing the bruise. 

“A kiss would help.” Gomez said with a slight whimper and pout. One hand on her hip pulled her close as her lips brushed lightly over his cheek. 

Her plan was a little kiss on the lips but Gomez had a different idea. He captured her lips in a deep kiss, running his tongue over her lips so she would open them. 

As his tongue slid inside her mouth, his hand moved up her waist to her ribs, from there his fingers skated between her breasts. As discreetly as possible, he hooked a finger in the v of her cleavage and pulled the material out. Then, he dumped a handful of snow down between her breasts. 

He jerked his mouth away so she wouldn’t bite his tongue clean off in retaliation. Morticia screamed and shoved him. 

“Gomez! Damn you!” She scrambled to scoop the freezing snow out of her bra, skin numb and damp. The snow melted into her clothes before she could get it all out. “You’re going to pay for that!” 

Her husband laughed loudly, cheeks flushed and eyes alight with joy. “Love you, Tish!” 

Throwing him a scowl, she darted around Pubert and lunged for Gomez. He expertly avoided her and began to run. The tightness of her dress slowed her speed but her heart was pumping. She needed to catch him. 

“Come on, cara mia, I’m right here!” He stopped a few feet ahead of her, spreading his arms wide. “Tackle me!” 

Bending down, Morticia grabbed a bunch of snow and squished it into a ball. She hurled the compacted snow, catching him in the chest. 

He glanced at his chest then back at her. Shaking his head, he made a ball of his own. “Lucky shot!” Before he finished the taunt, a snowball smacked him in the forehead. 

“Was it?” Morticia stuck her tongue out then started running as his snowball caught her in the arm. She squealed as he gave chase, clearing the ground between them in a few strides. 

Gate came into view, but the loyal metal stayed firmly shut. “Traitor.” She hissed as she whirled around to find her husband slowly approaching. 

“Well, well, well.” He taunted as he scooped up another handful of ammunition. “Looks like your stuck, my darling wife.” 

Thinking quickly, Morticia packed her own snowball. “Am I, mon cher?” She gave him a sensual look, licking her lips teasingly. 

They were inches from each other, breathing rapid and faces flushed. They eyed each other carefully, the lust between them overtaking the mischief and fun. His eyes dropped to her lips then meandered down to her heaving breasts. 

“What are you going to do me?” She asked breathlessly, biting her lower lip seductively. 

Gomez groaned deep in his throat, handful of snow dropping, forgotten, to the ground in a pile. “Lots of things.” Growling, he bent his head to kiss and bite at her pale neck. 

She moaned, tilting her head back and letting him have his way. Her free hand smoothed along his hair to his back. While he was distracted with her, his hands gripped her ass roughly, Morticia hooked her fingers into the belt loops on the back of his pants. 

As he sunk his teeth into her throat, she bit back a moan and pulled his pants out enough to drop the snowball down them into his boxers. 

Ripping himself away from her, Gomez gave a shout, shoving his hands into his underwear. He frantically tried to pull out the snow before it crumbled. “Tish, what the hell?!” 

Morticia laughed gleefully, doubling over in merriment. Tears filled her eyes as she watched him dance around. “Retaliation, my love!” She covered her giggles as he glared. “Now you know what my breasts feel like.” 

“Trust me, I know exactly what they feel like.” He gave her a lecherous grin before ruining the moment by shaking his leg to get out the snow. “I think you gave my ass frostbite.” 

She giggled and pulled him into a hug, one he briefly fought. “Tell that to my nipples.” Squeezing him around the waist, she let him know there were no hard feelings. 

Abruptly, she let him go. Morticia had momentarily forgot the infant she had outside with her. Nearly panicked, she searched the spot she had left him in. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when he wasn’t there. 

Ready to yell at everyone to search for the baby, she spotted him contently in his uncle’s arms. Pubert was happily chewing on his own wet glove. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Morticia noticed her other two huddled near each other, shivering and red cheeked. “I think it’s time for us to go in. Preventing our children from getting pneumonia makes us better than our own parents.” 

Gomez was still trying to get the snow out of his pants. “I agree, I need a hot shower now.” He gave her a pointed look. 

She smiled charmingly then turned to her three children. “Come on.” 

Wednesday yawned and rubbed her cold hands together. “I’m ready to warm up and eat.” She darted towards her mother and sent her a small smile. “Great trick you pulled there.” 

“Thank you, darling.” Morticia made to put her arm around her daughter’s shoulders but thought better of it. Wednesday, however, chose to make the move,throwing her arms around her mother’s waist and walking her to the door. 

Gomez grumbled from behind them, “Traitor.” 

Pugsley patted his father on the arm. “Addams women, always up to mischief.” He shook his head and leaned onto his father’s side. 

“You’re right on that, my boy.” Gomez slapped his back. “You doing anything special once inside?” 

The young man thought the question over. “Get a change of clothes, some food and maybe read. Why?” 

He shyly glanced away. “I was hoping you would like to smoke a cigar with me after I change.” 

Pugsley turned to him in excitement. “I would love to! I always want to have a smoke with you.” 

Morticia smiled happily at Father and Son, different in facial features but alike in so many other ways. Pugsley had expressed an interest in his father’s model trains, so Gomez bought their son his own set for Christmas. He was giddy with excitement at the prospect of building a display with him. 

As the two eldest children darted inside, she called after them. “Leave your boots on the rug by the door, wet clothes go to Lurch!” 

Twin shouts of, “Yes, Mother!” echoed back. That was followed by the hurried rustle of clothing. They were halfway up the stairs once the adults entered the foyer. 

Fester handed his nephew over to Gomez before tugging off his boots. With a wave, he headed up the stairs. 

Passing her wet gloves, cloak and scarf to Lurch, she sat her snow caked boots next to the pile on the floor. Wordlessly, she accepted the baby as her husband pulled off his boots. Turning to the little one, she stroked his cold cheek. “Did you have fun, hmm?” 

Pubert answered with a yawn, tiny eyelids fluttering shut as he laid his cheek on her shoulder. 

Gomez plucked the hat, gloves and boots from him. His little son didn’t even flinch. Carefully, he unzipped his coat and tugged it off. Pubert squirmed slightly but relaxed again. 

“Tuckered out, isn’t he?” Gomez whispered with a small chuckle. He kissed his son’s cheek. “Want me to take him?” 

“How about the little lad’s granny?” Mama asked quietly as she wandered up from the kitchen. “I’ll get him some warm clothes while you two get changed.” 

“Thank you, Mama.” Morticia passed her baby over and watched critically to make sure her mother wasn’t drunk yet. As the older woman made it up the stairs without issue, she hiked up her wet dress to her knees and walked carefully to her room. 

Gomez followed behind. “I can’t feel my ass cheeks.” He complained while rubbing the seat of his pants. 

Morticia snorted, “Imagine what a cold, wet bra feels like.” 

“If you need my assistance to remove said item, I’ll happily offer my services.” The heated expression on his face warmed her slightly. 

“I’m sure.” She muttered as she opened their bedroom door. Immediately, her stockings were shed along with her dress. Gomez was at her back before she could turn around, fingers unclasping her bra. 

His hands came around to cup her breasts, fingers teasing her hard nipples. “Oh, poor things, they are cold.” 

Morticia rolled her eyes. “I wonder why.” He lovingly massaged each breast, palms rubbing warmth back into her skin. “Now I see,” she moaned at his touch, head dropping back against his shoulder, “ulterior motive.” 

Gomez pressed kisses onto her bare shoulder. “Me? Never.” 

“How’s your frozen bit of anatomy?” She purred, extended her arms back to grab his behind. 

“One certain part is hard as a rock.” He said casually, hand relinquishing a breast to rest on her stomach. “See.” He pulled her hips flush with his, erection pressing into her. 

“Hot shower first, hard anatomy later.” She said with finality, ignoring his disappointed whine. “Be a good boy and listen to Mother.”

Gomez scowled at her. “Fine.” He stripped down to his boxers, unhappily peeling the wet silk for him skin. 

“Once your out,” Morticia picked up the previously discarded mistletoe and tied the string back onto her panties, “you can participate in this tradition.”

His eyes widen as he saw the plant dangling between her legs. With only a groan, he bolted towards the bathroom, excitedly turning on the shower. 

She followed him in, smiling as he barely waited for the water to heat up before jumping under the spray. 

Leaning against the counter, Morticia watched him wash the sweat and cold from his wonderful body. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation for what was to come. The warm steam from the scalding shower chased the cold form her own skin, her body tingling in the most delightful way. 

As Gomez turned off the shower and stepped out, she shamelessly gazed at his cock, still hard and begging for her mouth. He waggled his eyebrows as he caught her staring. 

Smirking, Morticia grabbed a black towel and wrapped it around his neck. Pulling him down for a kiss, she half heartedly wiped the moisture from his chest. 

His kisses were passionate and enthusiastic, eager hands rubbed up and down her back, dipping to squeeze her ass. Gomez pulled back to use the end of the towel to wipe the water droplets from his face before lowering his head to take a nipple into his mouth. Morticia moaned, raking her nails along his spine. 

Sucking and biting on the pebbled flesh, he tugged the panties down her thighs. She stepped out of them and kicked the material to the side. 

Gomez released her, dragging the towel down to hastily dry himself off. Once adequately dried, he boosted her up on the counter next to the sink. Dropping to his knees, he positioned her ankles on his shoulders and dived for a long lick up her sopping wet folds. 

Morticia sank her nails into his scalp so she could hold him against her. “Yes!” She hissed as his tongue teased around her clit. 

“You are the most gorgeous woman in the world.” He crooned in a tone full of worship before burying two fingers inside her.

She cried out, her voice echoing around the room. Working his fingers in and out of her in a fast pace, his tongue glided over her aching nub, then he took the bundle of nerves between his lips and sucked. Crooking his fingers, he made sure to hit the special spot inside her with every thrust of his fingers. 

Morticia arched her hips off the counter, eyes fluttering shut as she neared her orgasm. Her moan was drawn out with every lick along her clit, every twist of his fingers. Her toes curled, digging into his shoulders. “Gomez!” Gasping, she came hard, body pitching forward, nails piercing his skin. 

Easing his fingers out, he continued to lap up all the wetness from her cunt he could find, soaking his moustache with the taste of her. His licking turned to gentle kisses until she collapsed back against the mirror, spent and very satisfied. 

Gomez stood up from between her legs, snatching up the towel to wipe his mouth off. Morticia watched him with hooded eyes, hand on her chest as her panting breaths slowly returned to normal. 

“Gotta love mistletoe.” He teased while caressing her silky legs. 

She moaned, “Nifty little plant, isn’t it?” She draped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. “You’re next.” 

The steam gradually evaporated, leaving the couple warm and a little damp. Morticia took the towel back from her husband and properly dried his back off, taking extra care to dry his behind. 

Once he stepped away, she sank to her knees and took his hard cock in her hand. She stroked the smooth hardness, thumb brushing over the head, before placing kisses down the length. She licked one strip all the up then took him deep in her mouth. 

Gomez groaned in pleasure as she sucked him, hands fisting tightly in her hair. He rocked his hips as she moaned around him. “Fuck, Tish.”

Her eyes slid shut in her own enjoyment as the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. She clenched her thighs as he twitched in her mouth, his hips rocked even harder against her as he came. 

With a loud shout and a harsh pull to her hair, Gomez filled her mouth with his salty seed. She hungrily swallowed everything he gave her. 

A tug on her hair let her know he was finished and she could release him. After standing up and wiping her mouth, she kissed his heaving chest soothingly. He leaned his limp body into the counter, she came around behind him to press her front to his back. 

“That was just a teaser for later.” Morticia whispered into his back, body snuggled up against him and her arms around his waist. 

“You spoil me.” He said appreciatively as he laced their fingers together. 

They stood there close, holding on to each other in a tender embrace. As their hearts resumed a normal pace and their breathing became less wild, they parted to dress. 

Gomez and Morticia did not stay parted for long, once they left their bedroom, they wrapped themselves around one another as they wandered down to the sitting room. Wednesday and Pugsley were relaxing in front of the roaring fire in their own chairs. Pubert was sleeping on the couch. 

Morticia felt a lump in her throat as she gazed lovingly at her babies, all together and getting along. She became a little suspicious, her older two still seemed intent on torturing the youngest. “Did you two do something to him? Or give him anything?”

Pugsley looked up at her with pure innocence. “Of course not, Mother.” 

Her daughter kept her eyes on her book. “A baby bottle full of whiskey and a few lines of cocaine put him right out.” 

Morticia exchanged an uneasy glance with Gomez. “You better be joking or your grounded. He’s much too young for cocaine.” 

Her son rolled his eyes at his sister then shook his head behind her back. He closed his book and happily accepted the cigar his father gave him, Gomez’s own clenched between his teeth. 

“You’ll never know.” Wednesday said while peering at her mother from the corner of her eye. Morticia stroked a long braid but chose to drop the subject. 

Gomez scooped Pubert up in his arms before flopping down on the couch, baby sprawled out in his lap. Pugsley sat next him, shoulder to shoulder, and held the cigar up for him to light. They relaxed back into the cushions, blowing twin clouds of smoke into the air. 

Morticia sat down on her husband’s other side, smiling at her baby as he stretched and laid his head on her lap. His eyes peeked open as she ran her fingers through his thick hair before closing them contentedly. 

Gomez lifted his arm as she leaned against him. She happily cuddled underneath, head on his shoulder, his hand resting on her side. 

“You know, Wednesday, there’s room for one more.” Morticia said tiredly, gesturing to the spot beside her. 

Wednesday bit her lip and stared at the four of them together, her face a mask but her youthful eyes radiated yearning. She fought with herself on the decision but she finally closed her book with a sigh. She made a show of grumbling as she casually walked over to the couch. 

Morticia hid her smile against her husband’s chest as her daughter curled up beside her. She leaned into her mother’s side, arm around her waist and head on her shoulder. 

As the family nestled close together on a cold winter’s evening, exhausted from their time in the snow, they finally let themselves forgot all of the turmoil from the past few months. 

Twin howls from the roof lulled them all into a peaceful nap, full of dreams about salivating monsters and chilling woods.


End file.
